A Survivalist is you: Leroy!
by kinger810
Summary: Leroy gets attacked and ends up on an island with 627 a bunch of fighters who are willing to kill to escape. part of avatarjk 137's A winner is Two: A survivalist is you tournament.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**A survivalist ****is you! Leroy**

**Author's note: **Yeah I finally got this done. I'm not the happiest with it but it'll have to do.

I yelped at the sudden sharp pain in my shoulder. I reached down and yanked out some kind of small dart. Well that can't be good I thought as I started to feel a little lightheaded.

I was proven right as several men wearing some kind of dark combat gear ran out of the woods and straight for me. I easily jumped over the first two, managing to kick the first one in the back of the head. Landing on my feet I quickly grabbed the second by his feet and swung him around. I winced a little at the sound of his skull cracking against the tree, before crumpling to the ground probably dead. I really hadn't meant to swing him that hard but there was little I could do about it now as three more men were running towards me.

Acting quickly I jumped towards the first one and landed on his shoulders and smacked him with my right paw before quickly jumping off towards the second guy and kicking off the top of his head towards the third. I flew through the air and drove my head into his chest knocking him to the ground; a quick head butt finished him off.

I quickly rolled off his chest just in time to avoid a knife which imbedded itself in his chest, in what had to be a fatal wound.

"What kind of person would try an attack like that putting there teammate in harms way?" I asked myself.

The soldier smirked evilly. "Leroy I am under orders to capture and deliver you to my employers. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

I answered by rushing the man, rolling under his slow punch, I swung my paw upward and slammed it into his chin, knocking him out cold.

As soon as he hit the ground dozens of more men came out of no where and rushed me. "Crap! Where the hell did all this guys keep coming from? I wondered as I ducked under an attacker and kicked his feet out from under him, and quickly punched him in the face. I winced in pain as I felt something stick in my back. I reached back and pulled out another dart. "Oh that's just great I thought when I was hit by another dart" I shot around and charged at the shooter getting shot a few more times before I reached him. I quickly ripped the gun out of his hands and smacked him in the face with it, not even caring anymore at the sound of breaking bones or the sight blood pouring down his face.

I dropped the gun, before falling to my knees. "Crap, whatever is in those darts is really starting to have an effect now." I cursed, as the rest of the men charged at me. Not wasting any time I turned around and dug my claws into a nearby tree and lifted, nearly falling over as the ground buckled as the tree was slowly uprooted. I was really starting to strain, probably because of those stupid darts, when the tree finally popped out of the ground and nearly fell on top of me, but I dug my feet in to the ground and shifted the tree so it was horizontal and threw it at the group advancing on me, smirking as the tree hit it's target and crushed the entire group probably killing a few of them.

I frowned a little when I thought that at least some of them might have had a family, but there was nothing I could do about that now. Of course the real question was why the hell did they attack me in the first place. I was still trying to figure out an answer to that question when I screamed out in pain as a massive charge of electricity surged through my body, causing me to see a bright white for a second before everything went dark.

I shot my eyes open at the feeling of cool air rushing by me, and I quickly wished I hadn't. "Well this is just great" I said to myself as I watched the ground race towards me. "Yep, this is really going to hurt." I thought as I closed my eyes not wanting to see the ground get closer anymore.

I groaned as I slowly made my way to my feet while rubbing my aching head

"Hey, about time you got up!"

I sighed not even looking in 627's direction. "If you want to beat me up your a little late." I said as I looked up to see 627 leaning against a tree.

"Hey, is that any way to treat a cousin?" 627 asked, a fake hurt look on his face. "I was even nice enough to bring you back some food. Of course it was pretty fun watching you get your ass kicked!" Laughed 627 as he tossed me the apple.

I caught the apple and rolled my eyes. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked before taking a couple of bites out of the apple.

"Hey there was no way I was going to let some stupid flesh bags take away one of my punching bags."

"Gee I'm glad I'm so important to you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, there's no way off this island either. So I guess were stuck with each other." Said 627 as he grinned evilly.

"Yeah as good as that sounds I think I'll pass" I said as I pulled a small communicator out and looked at the screen. "Crap! No signal. Well so much for having Stitch and Angel come and pick me up." I said.

627 smirked "Oh too bad I guess your toy doesn't work. Just think of all the fun we can have together." 627 laughed while he cracked his knuckles.

I just turned around and started to walk off. There had to be some way off this Island, and the top of the large volcano would give me a good view of the island.

"Hey good idea! You go off and hide then I find you and beat the crap out of you; sound fun!" Laughed 627 as I just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

A Survivalist is you! Leroy

Chapter Two: Snapped.

"Darn It!" I yelled as I slammed my head against the tree, not caring about the pain or increased flow of blood. Damn 627, I'm sick of all his beatings, I can't take it anymore! I thought as I slammed my head into the tree harder then before, causing me to grab my head in pain this time as I felt the beginning of a headache coming.

"Damn it! What the hell?" Someone is going to pay for crushing those hotpods!"

I groaned as a silver haired man with red eyes wearing some black outfit with a stupid purple cape man jumped out from the other side of the bushes and started cursing at me. Apparently my slamming my head into the tree was too much for it and it fell over after the second hit. And now some man was pissed about it for some reason.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find those hotpods you fucking mutant what ever the fuck you are!"

I turned away from the cursing man and started down a small path, not caring about him or his stupid hotpods. All of his yelling really wasn't making my headache any better anyway.

"Hey get back damn it! I said you were going to pay for crushing my hotpods damn it!"

"You should just shut up now." I said coldly as I continued down the trail.

"What! You don't have any Idea who you're messing with! I am Gig the former master of...."

I clenched my head as I picked up the pace, as all his yelling and going on about the stupid hotpods was really starting to make my head hurt. Why were those stupid hotpods so important to the man any way?

I only walked another couple of feet when I felt something smack me in the back of the head. "Big mistake!" I said, as I turned around and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. "Listen moron!" I said as I pressed my forearm down across his throat. "I just had the crap beat out of me and now I have a splitting headache and you're not making it any better." Snarling I pressed down on his throat harder while making sure to give him an up close view of my sharp teeth. "So unless you want me to tear your throat out, just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I brought my teeth even closer to his throat, considering ripping it out anyway for a few seconds. I stopped and shook my head as I realized just what I was doing. All that stress from the last day must have been getting to me. I thought, as I slowly pulled myself off the man and turned around to leave before I did something I'd regret. I really needed to get out of there anyway; my head was really starting to kill me.

"Hey asshole! Get back here so I can kick your ass! Did you really think I would let you walk away after attacking me: The former master of death!""

God that man is annoying. I thought, as I came to a stop. It's like he has a death wish or somethi.... My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something impact with the back of my head again. Growling deeply I turned around and glared at the man with the death wish. Just as I was about ready to go grant his wish I clutched my head in my paws and dropped to my knees in pain. It felt like my head was going to explode I closed my eyes tightly and screamed as a blinding white light invaded my vision as I felt my self fall forward.

Groaning I pulled my self off the ground. Crap that had really hurt, in fact it still hurt. "Ok that's it! I'm kicking his ass right now!" I thought, as I opened my eyes to see 627 standing there with a confused look in his eyes.

Wait! 627? When the hell did he get here and where did Gig go? Screw it! I thought as I decided I didn't really care. In fact this was better, now I could get my revenge and kill that darn 627. Hell he may be stronger then me but I know a few tricks to even the playing field.

Letting out a loud scream I ran towards 627 and slammed into him full force, sending him crashing into a tree. Not bothering to slow down I just lowered my shoulder and slammed into him while he was leaning against the tree. Not wanting to give him a chance to react I immediately started to hit him with rights and lefts, while throwing a few head buts in between the hard blows. After taking several shots 627 crumpled to the ground, but I didn't care, I simply started to lay into him with hard kicks; Laughing when I caught him in the face with a hard kick and his head snapped back, causing the back of his head to crack against the tree. "Aww, did that hurt?" I mocked as I kicked him in the face a couple more time, grinning at the sound of his nose breaking from the second hit.

As much fun as I had so far, I wanted more, I wanted to make 627 suffer as much as I had over the last year. So I grabbed his head and stated slamming it into the tree, laughing at the sound of his head smacking against the hard bark. "What's wrong 627? Am I stronger then you thought?" I screamed as I slashed him across the face with my claws, causing blood to gush out of four deep wounds.

"Hey look at that. You're bleeding!" I snarled as I wiped his blood into his eyes. "That's pretty bad too, but I bet you can spare some more!" I shouted as I kicked him in the ribs. Laughing as my sensitive hearing picked up the sharp crack of some of his ribs breaking. "Hey, your right this is pretty fun!"

I stopped laughing to growl at the sight of 627 trying to crawl away. Did he really think I was going to let him off that easy after everything he'd done to me? "Where are you going? Your not getting tired of this already are you?" I said, as I jumped on 627's back making sure to dig my claws in. Laughing as I put a paw on top of his head and wiped his face back and fourth across ground.

This was going even better then I thought. 627 wasn't even fighting back. Which meant that I didn't even have to use any of my tricks, well except for one, it's the only way I could figure to kill the bastard.

I turned 627 around and stuck my right paw in his face; holding my claws mere inches away from his eyes. it's funny how as indestructible some of us experiments are, every last one of us can be killed by being stabbed through the eyes. Something I picked up from looking through Jumba's files on the computer.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking psycho!" He said as there was a large explosion form some where on the island.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I asked, ignoring the shaking ground that followed the explosion. I've been having a lot of fun!" Though I suppose it's been a pretty tiring day, so I guess I could just kill you and go take a nap." I said as I pulled my paw back and prepared to thrust it through 627's eyes and kill the bastard, when a large rock crashed down next to me, causing me to drop 627 and jump back in fright. "Where the hell did that come from?" I cursed. Deciding that I really didn't care anyway I turned back around to finish killing 627, but was shocked to see a dead looking Gig there instead.

What the hell? I thought as I tried to figure out what was going on. Before realizing that 627 must have beaten Gig up when I was distracted and threw his body down there to confuse me while he got away. "Darn it!" I yelled. Get back out here and fight me 627, I'm not done with you yet you Stupid trog!" I only got more pissed of when 627 didn't answer. "What's the matter 627? It's not so fun when you're the one getting the crap kicked out of you?" I screamed as I walked around trying to figure out which way 627 had escaped, which is when I noticed all the blood in the area and the fact that none of it lead away. That's when I finally realized what really happened. I must have snapped, 627 was never there; it was Gig the whole time. "Crap!" I cursed as I ran back over to Gig hoping that somehow he was still alive. I almost cried when I got there and didn't feel a pulse. "No! I promised myself I would never kill anyone ever again, not even 627." I said as a few tears begin to stream down my face. It was then that I noticed Gig's chest raise and fall at a slow but steady pace. I sighed in relief as I realized he was just knocked out.

"Darn it!" I cursed quietly, as I stood up and clenched my paws, almost tight enough to draw blood. I can't let 627 get to me like that or I really will kill someone.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm my nerves. Okay Leroy just take it easy, you didn't kill anyone yet. You just need to be more careful in the future and not let your temper get so out of contr... What the hell? I thought as a dull red light blurred my vision, nearly blinding me as it intensified before suddenly cutting off. Only to be replaced with a vision of a large syringe of a dark red liquid being jammed into my arm.

What the hell was that? I thought, as the vision faded away just as fast as it started and I found myself lying on the ground.

Author's notes: Well I still haven't hear from my Beta which is kinda disappointing, but it's not like 24 hours is a long time to respond anyway, so I guess I'll just go ahead and post and hope for the best. I hope you enjoyed reading Leroy's trip in to insanity as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I took a risk doing it, but at least I don't have to worry about getting killed off...yet And yes I know I used 627 in Leroy's battle (sort of) and I bet some of you are getting sick of seeing me having them fight each other all the time but this should be it foe awhile. I only used him this time to mark the beginning of Leroy's new problems.


End file.
